Atracción irremediable
by Mengy
Summary: La atracción de Kagome hacia Inuyasha se muestra una vez mas y es notado por el hanyou... es mi primer fanfic, porfavor reviews. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Atracción

**ATRACCIÓN IRREMEDIABLE**

-"pensamientos".

\- diálogo.

"¿Por qué?"- se decía internamente la chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos color chocolate.- "¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endiabladamente sexy ese medio-demonio haciendo cualquier cosa?"

Inuyasha estaba ayudando a unos aldeanos a cargar unas tablas pesadas para reconstruir una cabaña que fue destruida en el ataque de un demonio, estaba algo sudado y las gotas de sudor resbalaban de sus sienes para continuar por su cuello y perderse en el haori y kosode que este tenía siempre puesto. Viendo esto, Kagome estaba que se derretía, hacia ya varios meses que había vuelto después de tres años en que el pozo se selló. Los primeros días no se atrevió a hacer nada con el semi-demonio pero después de que este, muy sonrojado, le confesara sus sentimiento por fin, se casaron y pasaron una muy larga noche de bodas.

Desde esa larga y placentera noche se encargaron de recuperar el tiempo perdido y no desperdiciaban ni una noche, demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

La joven sacerdotisa tuvo que desviar la mirada para no lanzarse en brazos de su marido de ojos como el sol. A la chica siempre le había atraído Inuyasha pero desde su boda casi no se controlaba ni ella ni su marido.

Inuyasha en ese instante fijo su mirada en su bella esposa. Había percibido ese aroma que le volvía loco hacía unos meses, ella estaba excitada; sonrió socarronamente y termino de ayudar a los hombres de la aldea, cuando terminó ya estaba anocheciendo así que se encaminó hacia su cabaña, la cual construyó en aquellos tres fatídicos años en que la luz de su ser no estuvo con él. Una vez dentro percibió e aroma de la cena ya hecha y a hierbas medicinales.

–"Seguro que ha estado curando a los heridos por el demonio"- sonrió el peli plateado –"ella siempre tan pendiente y a atenta a todos".

También percibió ese aroma a flores de cerezo cerca de agua, lo cual le indico que Kagome estaba dándose un baño. Empezó a quitarse su ropa y para cuando llegó a la puerta del baño ya estaba completamente desnudo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su mujer de espaldas a él frotándose los brazos para quitarse los restos de tierra de las hierbas medicinales que había arrancado esa tarde. No se había percatado de su presencia aún lo cual aprovecho para observar una vez más su perfecto cuerpo, sus pechos grandes y erectos, su cintura estrecha y sus piernas blancas y suaves, sin embargo su mirada fue más directamente hacia su cuello, el cual estaba adornado por dos pequeñas cicatrices. Su marca. La marca que la hacía suya, su mujer. Él también tenía una marca, más bien diez, marcas de uñas que le dejó Kagome al mismo tiempo que él la mordió. Comprobaron al día siguiente que esas marcas no desaparecieron y que no se quitarían, ellos estuvieron conformes con eso, ya que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Estaban marcados.

En ese momento Kagome se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Sonrió y se dirigió a él con ese olor picante que a él le encantaba. Se abrazaron y se besaron como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Hola Inuyasha.

\- Hola Kagome. Esta tarde he percibido un olor encantador en ti.

\- ¿A sí?- dijo sonriendo la miko sabiendo a qué momento se refería.

\- Sí, no es que me moleste pero, ¿por qué ha sido tan de repente?

\- Es porque te veías muy deseable con las gotas de sudor resbalando por tu piel.

\- Y por qué no me quitas el sudor ahora para satisfacer ese olor y el de ahora.- dijo sonriendo mientras la apretaba más hacia sí y que notara el bulto más que evidente que tenía.

\- Hecho.

Dicho esto lo arrastro al interior de la tina e hicieron lo que todas las noches habían hecho cada vez que tenían ocasión.

Esa sería una larga noche.


	2. Lemon

Una vez metidos en el agua, el peli plata empezó a lamer la marca que Kagome poseía en el cuello, ya que se dio cuenta que si él tocaba la marca la chica se excitaría más rápido y le daba placer, al igual que cuando Kagome tocaba o lamia las suyas.

La chica no podía dejar de jadear, adoraba a Inuyasha cuando le hacía eso, podía notar como oleadas de placer arrasaban con su cuerpo y temblaba de puro gozo.

Kagome empezó también con caricias en las marcas que ella le dejó haciendo que el hanyou empezara a gruñir levemente, lentamente bajo sus caricias hasta la virilidad de él y empezó a masajearlo como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Inuyasha al notar esto comenzó a dar leves mordiscos en el cuello de Kagome subiendo de vez en cuando para poder besarla con pasión. Cuando no pudo más bajo su cabeza hasta sus pechos y empezó a lamer uno de ellos mientras el otro lo masajeaba con la mano.

La chica al hacer esto Inuyasha no pudo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo así que empezó a lamer una de las lindas orejitas del hanyou que tenía a su alcance, el chico cambió de pecho y ella al mismo tiempo cambió de oreja.

Con sus instintos de demonio a punto de descontrolarse el ojidorado cogió a la pelinegra y la llevo corriendo sin secarse hasta el dormitorio de ellos. La hecho con delicadeza en el futón y empezó a lamerla en el centro de su placer mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba sus pechos.

La chica no podía evitar gritar su nombre cada vez que sentís la traviesa lengua de Inuyasha entrar en su cavidad o cada vez que sentía como los colmillos de él la rozaban sin llegar a hacerle daño. De pronto sintió una presión en su vientre y explotó en un montón de sensaciones. El chico bebió toda la esencia de ella sin desperdiciar nada con hambre.

Subió hasta poder besar los labios de Kagome, los cuales eran adictivos para él. La chica aun jadeando y sudada sonrió de pura felicidad.

Con un movimiento rápido hizo que el hanyou quedara debajo de ella.

\- Me toca devolverte el favor… ¿no crees? - le dijo la chica cuando vio la cara sorprendida de Inuyasha.

El chico solo pudo asentir, ya que si abría la boca sabía que saldría un gruñido de puro placer y gozo. Sintió suaves lametones en su pecho bajando lentamente a su muy erecta anatomía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió la boca de Kagome cubrirle y succionarle, la chica se ayudaba con la mano y lamia la punta de vez en cuando. No tardó mucho en acabar ya que estaba muy excitado, y tal y como él hizo ella no desperdició nada de su esencia.

Tras esto Inuyasha la volvió a poner debajo suyo y la beso hasta quedar sin aire.

\- Te amo, pequeña.

\- Y yo a ti, Inuyasha.

El peli plata entró con cuidado en ella y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, una vez entró del todo empezó con embestidas lentas y profundas hasta que sintió las piernas de ella rodearle la cintura pidiendo más rapidez.

Comenzaron un vaivén rápido y profundo sin dejar de besarse y decirse cuanto se amaban. Cuando vieron que estaban llegando al final la chica buscó son sus manos las marcas en la espalda del chico y movió su cabeza dejando libre su cuello donde ella tenía la marca de él. Al llegar al clímax ella clavó son fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha y éste clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de ella.

Al dejar de sentir todas esas sensaciones se separaron y se besaron. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y ella se durmió rápidamente, el chico seguía en su interior pero no le importaba, siempre dormían así.

El ojidorado inspiró hondo y entonces lo sintió, un olor que no había notado antes por la excitación, el olor de un nuevo ser dentro de Kagome. Eso solo podía significar que iban a ser padres, sonrió con gran felicidad y al ver que ella dormía se prometió que cuando ella despertara por la mañana, después de disfrutar de nuevo de ella, le diría la gran noticia. Tras ese pensamiento cerró sus dorados ojos y durmió con ella.

FIN

 **Nota autora: como dije "pedid y se os dará", aqui tenéis el lemon. espero que os guste**

 **porfa reviews**


End file.
